


Insecurities

by madisxnbear



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisxnbear/pseuds/madisxnbear
Summary: It’s not a big deal, you try to tell yourself.It isn’t.You’ve gained weight here in the Devildom, because Beel has a penchant for making you his late night snack buddy, and Asmo loves to feed you his expensive chocolates, and Levi excitedly shares his otaku centric snacks with you. They love to feed you.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725511
Comments: 22
Kudos: 603





	1. The Problem

It’s not a big deal, you try to tell yourself. 

It isn’t.

You don’t want the brothers to think that you’re weak, that you’re some little brat that cries all the time. Because of this, you try to only show them you’re happy and patient. You don’t want to get on any demons' bad sides, after all. 

This morning, you feel.. Awful. Putting on your school uniform today makes your stomach twist.

You’ve gained weight here in the devildom, because Beel has a penchant for making you his late night snack buddy, and Asmo loves to feed you his expensive chocolates, and Levi excitedly shares his otaku centric snacks with you. They love to feed you.

It’s finally come back to bite you in the ass, you realize. 

The sleeves feel tight around your arms, the buttons seeming to struggle to hold around your breasts and stomach. Your skirt feels tight around your waist and you can barely stomach looking at your thighs. Thick, pudgy and jiggly. You make yourself sick, honestly. 

Today when you go downstairs, you’re not in a good mood. 

You’re not confident, not happy, and you really just want to crawl into bed and lay down. But you suck it up and walk down to the dining room, feeling annoyed already as you hear shouting and arguing this early in the morning. 

You settle down next to Belphegor, not particularly ready to face today when Mammon scoffs at you. 

“What, you don’t wanna sit next to me, the Great Mammon?” He looks at you with a little roll of his eyes, crossing his arms. “That’s fine, I get it! You’re not the smartest, so it’s understandable.” He spouts off, and you can feel your jaw click shut in irritation. “You’re one to talk, Mammon! You’re an idiot. That’s absurd, hearing you say someone else isn’t smart.” Satan snorts out, and it’s not long until Mammon balks and starts to positively pitch a fit. 

“You think that a human is smarter than me?!” You can feel tears prick at your eyes, and you look down at your lap stubbornly. You won’t cry. 

“I could outsmart a human like this any time. I ain’t afraid of some pudgy, dumb little human—” The word pudgy strikes a nerve, and you slam your hands on the table. Your food sits untouched in front of you— Beel had piled it with all of your favorites.. But you can’t bring yourself to eat it. Not now. Not when you know that they think that.. You’re pudgy. 

The slam startles the whole table, and you stand up from your seat.

“I get it, Mammon. I get that I’m stupid, and fat, and you’re better than me in every way!” You spit out, feel the tears that had gathered in your eyes start to roll down your cheeks. The demon's eyes widen and for once, he doesn’t speak for a minute and his face goes pale. “N-Now wait a second,” He says your name so softly, and it makes your lips twist in a frown. “No! No. I get it, Mammon. Trust me.” You snap, reaching down to grab your bag. 

Tears are streaming down your face now, and you have to choke down a sob as you start to storm out of the room. A hand curls around your wrist and you wrench it away without looking at whoever it is. “I’ve had enough of you demons today, I-I’m going to see Simeon and Luke.” You tell them, your voice shaking as you storm out the door leaving the demons in stunned silence. 

It lasts for only a moment before the brothers descend into chaos— and you slam the front door of the House of Lamentation and rush to see the angels that you know will coddle you. 

Simeon is waiting for you outside of Purgatory Hall, and you can’t help but fully break down in front of the angel. Your chest aches as you sob, pressing your face into his chest as he sweeps you inside. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” He asks you, his voice soft and sweet. You shake as the two of you walk up to his room, and a pathetic whimper leaves you. 

“I-I’m just a fat, pathetic, stupid human.” You choke out as you walk into the room, shaking your head. Luke is already in there, and he doesn’t hesitate to start defending you immediately. “Said who?! You’re none of that! W-well.. You’re a human, but that’s it!” He yaps out as he comes up to you, and grabs at your hand.

“Come, sit down.” Simeon croons softly, but you can hear the restrained anger in his voice. The angel pulls you down to sit next to him on his plush bed, curling you against his side as Luke kneels at your feet. “Now.. Explain to us what has you so upset.”

So… You do. You couldn’t stop the words even if you wanted to. You tell them about how low you’ve been feeling about yourself, about how you’ve gained weight, and.. How Mammon made you snap this morning. You’re worried that now the demons think of you as some pathetic baby,

“Now, just stop right there. They may be demons, but they don’t think of you like that, not with how much they care about you.” Simeon scolds you, squeezing you close. “They’re idiots, but.. They do love you.” He hums softly, before he sighs and drags you down into the bed next to him— laughing at your squeak.

“I think today, we should skip class… we can rest all day in bed.” He smiles at you mischievously. “What?! Simeon, you know I don’t like it here b-but what if we get in trouble!” Luke yaps out, and Simeon shakes his head with a grin. “I think just this once, we won’t get in trouble.” 

Luke clambors into bed behind you, and you smile at the two weakly. “Can we watch a movie?” You ask softly, and your voice is so soft and gentle that even Luke takes a moment to look at you, bless him, before he groans as he settles down. “If we get in trouble, I’m blaming you!” He huffs, but there’s no heat to it. Your D.D.D. is put on silent in your bag, and you’re swaddled up between the two angels as you watch shitty movies all day. 

Sleep isn’t on your agenda, but it seems like you’re so exhausted that you can’t help yourself. 

You end up staying there the entire day, late into the night as Luke and Simeon bicker and snuggle you. A sharp series of knocks sound at the door, making you nearly jump out of your skin. Simeon sighs as he gets up, leaves you with a squeeze to your knee before he answers the door. 

Lucifer stands at the door in his demon form, his sharp eyes cutting over to you with a frustrated sigh. “We’ve been calling you all day.”

You sit up, and bite your bottom lip sharply. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. I’ve been here.. I think I slept most of the day.” You tell him, and you watch as his eyes soften slowly. You look small in the bed, even next to Luke. “Well.. I think I can speak for everyone in the house when I say we have been worried about you.” He says quietly, and you look at Luke and Simeon with a soft pout. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, love.” Simeon tells you, and Luke presses his cheek to your arm with a whine. “Wouldn’t it be fun if you stayed here with us? I would make you all the cookies you wanted!”

Hearing Luke makes you smile, albeit a little weakly. As much as you love these angels, you do have a very large soft spot for your demons. Even if they’re jerks sometimes. “You know I’d like that, Luke… But I have to go home.” You tell him, brushing your hand through his hair with a happy hum. “I’ll text you when I want some cookies, though, and we can have another sleepover.” You whisper, smiling as he pouts and nods at you. You gather your things, slinging your bag over your shoulders and shuffling over to Lucifer. 

The demon smiles at you, holding out his arm.. And you hesitate for a moment before wrapping your arm around his. “Let’s go home.”


	2. Temporary Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you guys. A lot.” You blurt out, your cheeks turning red. “I’m sorry for being.. Being me, all dumb and overdramatic.” You don’t look at any of them, fiddling with the drawstrings on your pants nervously.
> 
> A large hand comes up to grab your chin, turning your face to look at Beel. He says your name in a stern voice, so far from his normally.. Shy behavior. “You are amazing. You are wonderful to us all the time, and have helped us through.. So much that you never had to. You’re a beautiful soul, inside and out.”

The walk home is quiet, and you feel so damn anxious as you walk next to Lucifer. He’s large and intimidating and he looks so.. scary. He always does, but at least today the demon has yet to scold you. “I’m not angry with you,” He says your name quietly, his leather clad hand coming to curl around yours gently. “No one is.” 

You worry your bottom lip nervously, blinking up at him. “But I.. I was really rude to everyone, I-I shouldn’t have gotten so emotional.” You mumble quietly as you walk up the stairs of the House of Lamentation. Lucifer sighs, turning to face you fully. He says your name with a slightly stern edge, gloved hand coming up to tilt your chin up. 

“You have been exceedingly gracious to us all this entire time. Rarely have you gotten angry at anyone here, even if they deserved it. This time, Mammon deserved your anger… and even then some.” He smiles a little, and it makes you wonder what was said to your first man after you had left. You can only shudder at the thought.

“I think you should give Mammon a few lashings.. But that’s my opinion.” Lucifer hums, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “Don’t listen to him. I think it’s more than apparent that we all think you are a particularly amazing, beautiful human.. Just as you are.” He whispers, and he smiles at you so sweetly that you can’t help but fling yourself at him, wrapping him up in a tight hug with a quiet whimper. “Y-You mean that, Luci?” You choke out, tears welling up in your eyes. 

Hearing Lucifer say that— it really means a lot to you, because while the demon doesn’t spend a lot of time saying things he doesn’t mean. 

The demon chuckles quietly, petting over your back adoringly. “I do, in fact. I wouldn’t make a pact with someone I had no faith in.” He murmurs, and squeezes you tight before he pulls away. “Now, come.. I’m anxious to have my brothers cheer you up, lest I see more tears on your cheeks.” He mutters, brushing away your tears with a soft smile. You nod a little, taking a deep breath and giving the demon a watery smile. “Okay.”

Lucifer keeps his arm wrapped around your shoulders as he steps through the door, and it’s eerily quiet for a moment before you hear the thundering of six sets of feet thundering down the stairs. 

Your name is frantically called, and you can feel Lucifer tug you closer to his side as the six brothers stampede your way.

“Are you okay?”

“We’ve been so worried!”

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

Lucifer draws himself up taller before he shouts, “Enough!”

“They’ve had a long day, don’t you think you should give them space?” Lucifer says sharply, and all of the brothers start to deflate. “But we’ve been away all day, we miss them..” Asmodeus pouts a little, before he starts to squirm nervously under his oldest brother's gaze. 

You look up at all of your demons, and your eyes catch with Mammon’s.

Your chest aches because Mammon looks devastated, looks pale with his hair all fluffed up, his uniform even more crumpled than normal. You can see the startings of purple bruises on his jaw. You know that the boys probably roughed him up, and you feel so guilty. Mammon might be a brat sometimes, but he’s your first guy, your best man. 

You’re about to speak when Leviathan pulls you into his arms and hugs you tightly, shocking out a gasp from you. “I-I was so worried, I t-thought that some demon gobbled you up!” The boy says to you, his voice wavering as he clings to you. Your face is pressed against his chest and you stand rigid in his arms for a moment before melting against him. “I’m sorry I worried you, Levi. I was watching The Demon Diaries and fell asleep for most of the day.” 

“You watched that without me?!” Asmodeus gasps out, and it's enough to make you giggle quietly. “I did, Simeon insisted.” You tell him with a giggle, leaning past Levi briefly. You’re a little distracted, but you notice Lucifer pulling Mammon away, down the hall and out of sight. It makes your stomach churn a little, because.. You don’t want him in any more trouble than he’s already in. 

“Come on, come on. We have a surprise for you.” Belphegor smiles at you, soft and sweet as he takes your hand, stealing you from Levi before pulling you up the stairs. They don’t tell you what they have in store for you, not even when you stand outside of your room. “Close your eyes, darling~” Asmodeus carefully puts his hands over your eyes, giggling as he leads you inside the room. There’s a moment of shuffling around, until Asmo lets you go.

Your room has been tidied up and redecorated. Pink sheets, pretty bouquets of flowers on your tables and vanity, a few candles lit around the room. Your old bed had been replaced, a much larger one brought in with an onslaught of pillows. You remember mentioning to Lucifer that the brother’s had a penchant for sneaking in to sleep in your bed with you, and it was just too small. 

“Oh, guys..” You whisper, your hand coming up to clutch at your chest. “You did this for me?” You ask, blinking up at them before you whine, burying your face in your hands. You can feel your eyes start to well up, because this is all too much. They were all too nice. “Of course we did this for you.” Satan tells you, reaching out to put a hand on your waist gently. “You mean so much to us, and we.. we wanted to make sure you knew that.” Beelzebub tells you, his soft voice is enough to make you cry now. “We like you just how you are, darling. You’re the prettiest human that I’ve ever laid eyes on, and that’s a fact.” Amsodeus tells you, and you can feel him twirling your hair. 

“Mammon is an idiot. He didn’t mean what he said, he’s just stupid and impulsive. And his stupid words do not speak for us, either.” Satan tells you, guiding you to your bed and carefully pushing you to sit down. 

“Don’t listen to a word he says anymore, okay? It’s not worth your time when you could be playing with me!” Leviathan says sternly, his fists clenching as he comes to sit in front of you on the floor. “To make it up to you, we decided to have a movie marathon, with lots of snacks and popcorn.” Beel grins, and you can see that he’s already itching to get out the door. “You guys!” You whine, pouting at them. “You shouldn’t have done all this..” You complain at them, but you feel so.. Adored. You feel like they do really love you. 

“Beel and I are going to go get the snacks, so you just get cozy! Levi, set it up.” Asmo grins, sweeping out of the room quickly. 

“TSL, TSL!” Leviathan whoops, already going in to set it up properly while Belphegor tugs at your shirt. “I got you a new pair of pajamas. Go put them on, they’re the most comfortable things in existence.” The demon smiles at you, and sometimes.. It’s really hard to remember that he tried to kill you. “You guys are going to kill me… you shouldn’t be so nice to me.” You huff at them, feeling your cheeks pink up as Satan helps you out of bed. “Just put them on, silly human. They’re in your bathroom.” Belphie sighs dramatically, and you shuffle through your room to the connecting bathroom.

On the counter sits a folded pajama set, a soft black short sleeved shirt and cow print pants. They’re softer than any material you’ve ever felt before.. And you feel your heart ache at the thoughtful gift. Belphegor cared more than he liked to show. 

You close the door and pull on the pajamas, brushing through your hair and washing your face before you go back out to the boys. 

“Oh, you look so adorable in prints!” Asmo croons as you come back out, and Satan smiles as he leans against the wall on your bed. “I imbued them with magic. They’ll adjust to your temperature, and will keep their softness over time. Belphie insisted.” He tells you, and you can’t help but smile as you watch your demons settle in like this is their room, too. Two of them are missing… and you want to ask about it, but you know better. Mammon and Lucifer are settling things, you bet.

You crawl inbetween Belphie and Satan, getting squished closer and closer as Asmo and Beel clambor closer. Levi settles down on the floor in front of your bed, and you know that eventually he’ll come up. “Here. I got you your own bowl, and some of your favorite snacks.” Beel holds out a bowl and a plate to you, while Asmo sets a can of soda in your lap. 

“I love you guys. A lot.” You blurt out, your cheeks turning red. “I’m sorry for being.. Being me, all dumb and overdramatic.” You don’t look at any of them, fiddling with the drawstrings on your pants nervously.

A large hand comes up to grab your chin, turning your face to look at Beel. He says your name in a stern voice, so far from his normally.. Shy behavior. “You are amazing. You are wonderful to us all the time, and have helped us through.. So much that you never had to. You’re a beautiful soul, inside and out.” He tells you firmly, his eyes searching yours. “So don’t question it, and don’t ever apologize for being you.” Beel grumbles, and you nod a little, your face on fire and your eyes wide as the demon lets you go. “Do we have to show you how much we adore you?” Asmo purrs from beside Satan, reaching across him to brush his fingers over your cheek lightly. 

“Beat it, Asmo. They’re my pillow tonight and nothing more.” Belphegor growls, curling an arm around your waist and burying his face in your lap. This makes all of the brothers laugh, and you lean back against Satans warm chest after a moment, even let Beel feed you. 

Levi starts the first movie up, and that’s how you all spend the night together— each of the demons finding a way to touch you. Beels hand rests on your stomach, Levi climbs up after a while to hook an arm around your leg to cuddle, Asmo plays with your hair.. And it’s amazing. You feel selfish, but.. You still wake up occasionally, searching for Mammon, hoping your cuddle greedy demon has squeezed his way in. But he doesn’t.

It makes your chest ache with sadness— even as each of your demons squeeze you closer in response to the feeling through the pact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! It's pushed me to write another chapter, that is very self indulgent.. hehe. 
> 
> Lucifer is making sure Mammon knows how dumb he is, but.. don't worry! There will be a resolution for our sweet boy in the next chapter.


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to your room easily, pulling on your pajamas from last night and shoving your feet into a pair of fuzzy socks before you take your D.D.D. and walk to Mammons door again. You knock on it a few times, waiting for a response before you peek in. Mammons room is as messy as ever, things thrown around and clothes laying on the ground. You huff after a moment, deciding that you’re going to help him clean up all of this eventually.. Before you turn and climb into Mammons bed, pulling the covers over you and snuggling in. The boys always take your bed— you’ve found almost all of them in your bed asleep more than once.
> 
> It can’t hurt to take a nap here while you wait for him to come home, right?
> 
> Wrong.

Your night with the boys was something that you truly needed. You needed to be here with them in a quiet, no judgement zone. Waking up this morning, you felt lighter than you had in a long time. 

The whole day at RAD, you don’t see Mammon. He’s not in your classes you share, nor is he there when you go to lunch. He’s nowhere to be seen, and it upsets you, no matter how much your demons try to cheer you up, and it makes you feel a little defeated as you walk into the House of Lamentation. You trudge upstairs to your room, slowing past Mammons bedroom.

Maybe he meant what he said, you realize solemnly. 

You sigh for a moment, before you decide to take action all on your own. 

You go back to your room easily, pulling on your pajamas from last night and shoving your feet into a pair of fuzzy socks before you take your D.D.D. and walk to Mammons door again. You knock on it a few times, waiting for a response before you peek in. Mammons room is as messy as ever, things thrown around and clothes laying on the ground. You huff after a moment, deciding that you’re going to help him clean up all of this eventually.. Before you turn and climb into Mammons bed, pulling the covers over you and snuggling in. The boys always take your bed— you’ve found almost all of them in your bed asleep more than once.

It can’t hurt to take a nap here while you wait for him to come home, right?

Wrong.

—————

It starts with a message from Levi, after he can’t find you in your room because he wanted to play Mononoke Land with you— it was game night, and that was your ritual. But you’re nowhere to be found in the whole house of lamentation.

Levi: i can’t find the normie anywhere.  
we ‘re supposed to play some raids in Mononoke Land tonight!

Satan: they aren’t in their room?

Levi: you don’t think i checked there already? 

That sparks a whole panic from everyone— an uproar between the seven brothers that has them all rushing home from school, errands, or other things they were doing because of you. They needed to find you. 

They couldn’t feel anything on their ends of the pacts, no fear, anger, arousal.. Or anything. It was really something that freaked them all out because they knew you were too trusting, that you were so good and pure.. Someone could eat you up without a second thought. 

Mammon feels his gut twisting as he races up the steps of their home, knows that this isn’t right. You don’t just disappear like this, you always take one of them with you, or at least fucking tell someone where you were going. Something is wrong, he just knows it. 

“We’re going to search the town, before I notify Diavolo of her disappearance.” Lucifer growls as Mammon bolts past him. He’s got to go to his room, he needs to go throw his fucking bag down before he does anything. If anything.. If anything happens to you, he’s going to rip every single goddamn demon apart. His wrath will surpass even Satan. 

He storms into his room, throws his bag onto his bed and is met with a loud squeak. 

“M-Mammoney?” 

HIs head whips over to look at his bed, the bag resting on your stomach as you sit up, your eyes bleary and lips pouted out. 

“Why’d ya throw that at me? It hurt…” You whine out, looking down at the bag and lightly push it off of you. 

Mammon is frozen like that in front of you, his eyes widened comically as you stare at him. “W-Where the fuck have you been?! Ya didn’t even text us or anything! We didn’t know where ya were!” Mammon yells out, before he nearly tackles you down into the bed again. You yelp as you fall back, and Mammon is a solid weight against your chest. “I was here the whole time, Mammon.” You whine out as your arms slide around his neck almost automatically. 

“W-Well how come ya didn’t even answer any of our messages?! Shit, Lucifer’s gonna search the town, I gotta tell him not to.” Mammon scowls, quickly leaning back to send a few messages to Lucifer. 

Mammon: found them in my room. Safe. don’t let anyone bother us.

Lucifer: do not make me have to fix this situation twice, mammon.

He throws his phone on the bed again before he drags you into another hug. “Shit, human, I was so worried about ya. I thought somethin’ might’a got ya.” He huffs out, his jaw clenched as he presses his face into your shoulder. 

“Mammon, I’m okay. I was sleeping.” You soothe, smiling a little as you snuggle against him. He was worried about you? So.. he didn’t mean what he said. 

“Don’t do that ever again, human. If somethin’ happened to you, I-I’d have to rip apart everyone.” He growls out, shaking his head as he pulls away to press his forehead against yours, and its then that you can see the tears in his eyes.

Mammon calls your name so softly that you almost don’t hear it. “The other day..” He starts out, brushing your noses together gently. “I didn’t mean what I said, yanno..” He starts out, “I was just fired up, a-an you know my brother’s rile me up.. A-an I shouldn’t ‘ave said what I did.” He mutters, his jaw clenching tight as he squeezes you in his arms. 

“I know, Mammon—” “No, you don’t. I gotta finish.” He says, and you blink in surprise before you nod a little. You keep silent and wait for him to speak again.

“You’re the most amazing human I’ve ever met, yanno? Y-You’re the only person who’s ever been patient with me. Y-You don’t ever insult me and ya make me feel so calm and level headed.” He murmurs, looking up at you briefly before he continues. “And I made you feel like that. I made you cry a-an feel so damn worthless. W-well you’re not!”

Mammons voice is sharp, and he shakes his head as he looks at you, pulling away to sit up fully. 

“You’re not pudgy! You’re gorgeous, an you’re damn funny, and I’m goddamn lucky you let me even look at ya! I’ve a-always adored you, and you don’t need my damn brothers to tell ya that!” He finishes his speech with reddened cheeks, gnawing sharply at his bottom lip as he looks anywhere but you.

You sit up after a moment, smiling a little as you reach for his hand. “Mammon. Look at me.” You use your pact with him, and he does easily. “I know you didn’t mean it. I was just having a really, really hard time with myself.” You explain, brushing your thumb over his knuckles. “I.. I’ve always had horrible self esteem. And I guess, being around all of the pretty demons here has made me feel really awful.” You nod a little, and his brows furrow as he looks at you. 

“Y-Ya don’t ever need to feel like that! I think you’re better than every demon around. And that’s why I-I.. I don’t want anyone else to have your attention.” He huffs, and again his arms curl around you tightly. “C’mere, Mammy. Let’s lay down.” You hum out, pulling mammon down to lay next to you again. 

“I’m not mad. I know you didn’t mean it now, and I just want things to go back to how they were.” You smile, reaching up to brush your fingers through the demons hair. He presses into it greedily, just how you knew he would. “I really missed you, Mammon.” You barely get it out before he’s groaning. “I missed ya so much, I couldn’t stand ta be away from ya! I never realized how much I wanted to be around ya till now!” 

The words have your heart warming up, and you squeeze him tightly. “Can I stay here tonight? D’ya think we can get Asmo to bring us dinner up here?” You smile conspiratorially. “You’ve got us all wrapped around your little finger, yanno.” His hand slides down your arm to curl around yours, playing with your fingers sweetly. 

“We all love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for loving my story! I wasn't sure about it at first, but now i really want to continue making stories for Obey Me! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting me and look out for more!


End file.
